This invention relates to a connector for coupling two optical fibers, one of which may be the termination for a laser unit mounted in one element of the connector. The connector may also be used for coupling two fibers.
With optical fiber connectors it is desirable for the two fibers to be accurately aligned to minimize the loss of light as it passes from one fiber end to the other fiber end. The connector should also be capable of being unmated and mated again without loss of alignment. The purpose of the present invention is to provide such a connector.